


The Differences Between Cybertron And Caminus

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Date Complications, Date Night, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade, Chromia, and Ironhide become a trio, but on top of the struggles they face restoring Cybertron and assisting Caminus there are hurdles, such as their cultural differences and Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Differences Between Cybertron And Caminus

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more poly robots. There's not enough.

"Hold still," Windblade said, holding Chromia's jaw in her hand. "you'll smudge it."

"I don't see why I've got to dress up." Chromia said, effectively smearing the paint on her lips. "I'm a bodyguard. Not... something that stands around lookin' pretty."

Windblade sighed. "You're not a bodyguard for tonight. We're just people. Who are going to have fun tonight." Chromia stared at her.

"You know that never happens to us. That's not something that happens to us. Or anyone. Ever. Have you not brushed up on Cybertorn's history? "Fun" doesn't exist here."

"We're allowed to try." Windblade said, dabbing more color onto Chromia's face, this time focusing the dry paint around her optics. "Mmh, maybe I did too much..."

A small knock came through the door. "Anyone home?"

"Come in, Ironhide." Windblade said, not getting up and studying Chromia's face some more with paint in her hands. "We're still getting ready."

Ironhide walked in, as Chromia huffed. "We would be ready if you didn't insist on this... this temporary paint."

"You showed an interest," Windblade said. "If not now, then when would you try it?"

"I know but," Chromia stared. "I like to be prompt."

"It's not like we're going out for work." Ironhide said, pulling up a chair close to both Camiens. "...Yeesh, Windblade. What are you doing to her?"

"I thought I could do it." Windblade said, laughter edging her voice as she rolled her optics. "Apparently, doing someone else's makeup is very different than doing your own."

Ironhide chuckled, scooping up the cloth that was on the tabletop. "Here Chromia, let me help." She stood still as he wiped and dabbed, brushing away the smeared powders. Cleaned up, Chromia sighed with relief as Ironhide pulled away but let out a gruff noise when his fingers returned. A few quick swipes around closed optics, a few taps of a powder-covered fingerip to her lips, Ironhide finished with a positive hum.

"How did you do that?" Windblade asked, wide-eyed.

"What'd he do?" Chromia asked, optics darting between the two.

"I've picked up on plenty of odd skills." Ironhide answered.

" _What did he **do**_."

Windblade and Ironhide both scrambled for a mirror, Windblade being the faster of the two and she held the glass up for Chromia. "Huh. I like it." Chromia said, tilting to get a look at other angles. "You got the bronze to look... good."

"Gotta strike a balance." Ironhide said. "Windblade was on a neat track with the bronze."

Chromia pulled away from the mirror, the first to stand up. "If we're all ready, let's go."

“Hang on, I need t-”

“Go ahead, Windblade.” Chromia nodded. Ironhide and her both knew Windblade was checking on Metroplex. She had looked several times before Ironhide arrived, and Chromia knew she would just before they set out.

“He’s stable.” Windblade said in her return. “He’s been doing fine all day today. Let’s go!” The jet made a quick stride to the door, hooking an arm around the arm of Ironhide on her left, and the same for Chromia on her right and they left for evening life of New Iacon.

 


End file.
